Just one more drink
by Xamyish
Summary: TYL69 X TYL27. Tsuna goes drinking and when he drinks, he really drinks. Mukuro gets stuck with taking care of the drunk Tsuna. So many oppurtunites, will Mukuro make his move? Or will he get caught by Gokudera's protective senses? Read to find out.


Warning, this story contains shouen ai, TYL 69 X TYL 27 to be exact. Don't like, don't read. Characters belong to Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn, and has been brainwashed to act too OOC. Some inapportiate language and lots of fluff. Thanks for reading x3

* * *

**Just one more drink**

Another busy week has come to an end for the young Vongola boss. Unlike other weeks, this was extremely busy and the boss was exhausted. When finishing the paperwork late at night, the young Vongola exploded.

"I can't take this anymore! It's just work after work after work after more work! Why is this week so busy? Why do is there so much paper? Why are we killing all these trees? Man, this is why I didn't want to be a mafia boss!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo; was at his limit of work. Beside him stood Mukuro Rokudo, the Vongola mist guardian, who was organizing the cluttered and messy papers.

"You're still using that excuse? It's been 10 years now, and you're still using the same excuse." Mukuro said shaking his head sadly.

"And why did you drag me into this? It's you're work; you're the one whose suppose to do it. You know how much I hate being involved with the mafia." He exclaimed.

"Because, if I go down; you come down with me, and plus aren't you also using the same excuse as well?" Tsuna said, flashing a rare devilish grin. Mukuro let out a sigh of defeat; he was far too tired to argue with Tsuna.

"Alright Tsunayoshi, you win. Let's take a break for now, you can take a small nap and I'll wake you later." Mukuro said putting away the papers.

"But I don't want to sleep. No, instead I want to do something fun." Tsuna said throwing his papers away, which made Mukuro stare at him with a confused look. Tsuna wheeled his chair and looked straight at Mukuro.

"I want to do something I'm not supposed to do, and the only one that I can do it is with you." Mukuro shivered as he heard that.

"Please don't tell me, you want to do _**that**__._"

"Yes, yes that's exactly what I want to do!"Shouted Tsuna with joy and jumped up and grabbing Mukuro's arm and raced for the door.

"To the bar, let's go drinking!"

At the Bar: 1.30am

Mukuro continues to give Tsuna the same look he has been giving him for the past half hour; utterly speechless, but secretly enjoying every bit. Tsuna's face was peachy, red and drunk. He has been drinking for the pass hour or so. In the beginning he was only drinking some red wine, but then it started to get more and more; just like the amount of paper work he had to do.

Tsuna was now utterly drunk, and was mumbling rambling and almost drooling.

"Why can't you be like purple dinosaur? Why do you have to be a stupid pineapple?" Tsuna asked, slurring at the words. Mukuro cringed at the stupid pineapple comment, considering how drunken Tsuna was.

"Tsunayoshi, I think you have drunk enough for one lifetime. And I'm sorry I can't be a...a purple dinosaur." Mukuro said trying to drag his drunken boss off the table.

"No! I still want to drink! I'm not drunk yet! Let me drink you stupid pineapple!" Tsuna stood up, swaggered a bit and then fell.

"See you are drunk. Come on it's getting late, we got to go back."

Mukuro laughed, allowing Tsuna to fall in his arms. Since Tsuna could barely walk, Mukuro had to pick him up, with Tsuna's head lying softly on his chest. He could hear Tsuna's quiet breathing and his mumbling.

"You stupid pineapple...soft stupid pineapple...I'm not drunk...silly fuzzy pineapple..."

Mukuro laughed and made a mental note to never let Tsuna drink ever again. His only concern was, Gokudera Hayato. Vongola Decimo's storm guardian was over protected and would never approve of anything like drinking. It's almost 2 am and if Gokudera's plane from Italy arrives late, he shouldn't be in Japan for another 3 hours. Which then gives him enough time to carry Tsuna back home and they can pretend nothing happened.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Oh crap." Mukuro said starring at his phone which had the bright words flashing 'Incoming call, Gokudera Hayato'; they're in trouble now.

"Ah, Gokudera, welcome ba-"Mukuro started to say.

"Mukuro, you bastard! What did you do to the tenth? "Gokudera roared across from the other line of the phone. Mukuro couldn't help himself but laugh and play around with him for awhile.

"Ku fu fu fu, what did you think I did to him, Gokudera?"

"You better not have harmed the tenth! I would never forgive you if you did!"

"Relax, Gokudera. While doing the papers we found in error, so we went to the source to fix it. Unfortunately the car we came in broke down, so we're staying in a hotel for now. We'll arrive as soon as the car is fixed." Mukuro lied, hoping it will work.

"Then let me come and pick the tenth up. I cannot allow him to sleep in a random hotel with a person like you." Gokudera snapped back.

"That won't be necessary, Tsunayoshi has already fallen asleep and I am in the room across from his. If anything happens, I'll be there. You don't think I can't guard him do you?"

"Well...it's not that...it's just...I...he..." Gokudera's voice trailed off the phone.

"Well then, Gokudera. You must be tired from your trip so why don't yo-"Mukuro got cut off again.

"I would like to hear from the Tenth's voice, himself telling me he's safe." Gokudera said with triumph.

"_Shit. I can't let Gokudera hear Tsunayoshi rambling about pineapples and dinosaurs. Think Mukuro, think." _He thought to himself, and then he had an idea.

"Tsunayoshi is sleeping now, but I can wake him up if you want..." Mukuro started to say, hoping Gokudera will feel guilty for waking him up and forget this crazy mess.

"Alright, hurry up and wake him. If the Tenth knows I'm calling for him, I'm sure he'll wake up." Gokudera replied.

"Okay, hold on while I get him." Mukuro's voice said, with a hint of nervousness. Awhile later, a voice could be heard over the phone.

"Hello?" That voice belonged to Vongola Decimo's.

"T-t-tenth?" Gokudera exclaimed, with joy and surprise with his voice.

"Ah Gokudera-kun, welcome back from your trip. Sorry I wasn't home to greet you. See, there was this error on one of the papers, so I asked Mukuro if he could escort me there to fix it. And then the car broke down, so we had to stay in a hotel for the night. We'll be back when the car is fixed, so you don't worry about us, and take a long rest. You must be tired from your trip, am I right?"

"Y-yes! Okay, whatever you say, Tenth. You watch out for the Mukuro guy, I still don't trust him. Sorry for the disturbance and have a nice rest, Tenth." Gokudera said, and hung up.

On the other line, Mukuro let out a sigh with relief. For he had successfully created and illusion of the young Vongola boss, and made it so he can impersonate his voice as well. The illusion quickly disappeared, because Mukuro was on the move again. He's not surprised that Gokudera still doesn't trust him, even though it's been 10 years. Now he really had to find a hotel for the 2 of them to stay, since Gokudera already returned; they can't go back home for the night. And Tsuna isn't as light as he looks, Mukuro's getting tired from carrying his drunken sleepy beauty.

Some Random Inn

Mukuro finally found an Inn that they can stay, but the only problem was there is only one room available. Mukuro reached their room and gently laid Tsuna on the bed then plopped himself on the couch nearby. He was exhausted and didn't want to deal with Tsuna anymore, hoping he had fallen asleep. But just his luck, Tsuna was now in his mid-awake drunken state.

"Mukuro, it's hot, so very hot. Too hot, help me take it all off..." Tsuna mumbled, fumbling with his suit. Mukuro sighed and got up to help him.

"Okay, okay. Let me help you." Mukuro first help Tsuna take off his tie, and then carefully slipped of his suit. He stared at Tsuna's small body for awhile. It wasn't as small as it used to be, but certainly still small and helpless. He was about to unbutton him, but suddenly realizes what he is doing, and his face turned bright red. Tsuna, noticing how Mukuro stops, cocks his head.

"Why did you stop? You're a lazy pineapple. I'm still hot!" Tsuna whined while fumbling with his buttons, successfully unbuttoning 2. Mukuro noticed his success and his face got redder.

"Good job, now go to sleep. I'll be right there is you need me." He started to make his way to the couch again, until he felt something tugging on his shirt; it was Tsuna.

"Don't go. I'm sorry I called you a lazy pineapple, don't leave me!" Tsuna said, with tears in his eyes. Mukuro turned around to see what was wrong, but just then Tsuna pulled hard on his shirt and Mukuro fell on the bed. With a flip and a twirl, Tsuna ended up on top of Mukuro; starring in his eyes. Mukuro eyes darted away and he tried to break away, but he was far too tired.

"Why do you avoid me, Mukuro? Do you hate me; are you going to hate me? Are you angry at me for dragging you in the mafia, even though I know how much you dislike it? I don't mind if you hate me..." Tsuna asked. Mukuro was silent, still avoiding eye contact.

"Mukuro? I -" Tsuna started to say, but was quickly cut off, Mukuro had turned the tides; now he was on top of Tsuna.

"I don't you hate, Tsunayoshi. I was angry before, but I can't stay mad forever. You think for 10 years I can't learn to like something. Something like you, I really, really like you; Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said, with a smile on his face, which was then reflected by Tsuna.

"That's great. That's really great...Mukuro doesn't hate...me...he really, really...likes me..." Tsuna mumbled smiling and then fell asleep. Mukuro stared down at the defenceless, almost shirtless, Decimo; his face redden as thought to himself.

"I am such a creep." He thought, as he leaned in and lightly kissed Tsuna's forehead. He carefully got off him hoping he won't wake Tsuna up. He headed for his couch, and plopped down thinking,  
"Won't be fun if he doesn't remember."

* * *

*is shot* Thanks for reading :'D


End file.
